Nina Clarke
)]] Name: Nina Clarke Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Law, piano, outdoors activities, watching sports, social work, some gun usage Appearance: Nina is petite and delicate in appearance, at 5’3” and 120 pounds. She is African-American, and has chocolate-brown skin. Nina’s hair is dark brown, and while it is straight and long, she generally wears it in a bun. Her eyes are pale gray and almond-shaped. She has an angular, long face, her nose is pointed upwards, and she has flattened ears and delicate eyebrows. Nina has a very stern expression, and appears very regal and haughty. Nina wears light eyeshadow and paints her nails red, but her chest is very flat due to her small stature. Nina is very well-groomed, and takes pride in her appearance; she is a perfectionist, and makes sure everything is done right. Nina has very white teeth. Nina has a firm, mature voice, and she is very direct in her speech. In terms of clothing, Nina prefers highly practical clothes. When she was abducted, she was wearing a denim jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans and hiking boots. She also wore a silver pendant depicting her older brother Michael. She has silver, gun-shaped earrings in both her ears. Nina is right-handed. She tends to crack her knuckles frequently, and often musses and fixes her hair when bored or sitting. Biography: On July 19th, 1993, Nina was born to Renee and Eli Clarke in Seattle, Washington. Renee was a police officer on the SWAT Team, and Eli had a desk job in the precinct. Nina also had an 8-year older brother named Michael looking after her. Her parents had wanted to try for a girl, and they were fortunate enough to have one. Renee and Eli’s parents were both older when they had their kids, and had died when Michael was 6. The family was reasonably well adjusted for some time. However, when Nina was 2, things went poorly. Eli, a recovering alcoholic who was somewhat temperamental at best, started drinking heavily when he lost his job and was unable to find one for several months. Renee left when he became violent, and won full custody of the two children. Eli was arrested three years later on the charges of unpaid child-care bills. Nina never saw or attempted to contact him again; her mother was hurt by the failure she perceived of herself, and never spoke of him. After this, Renee was left with two children and the funds of a single mom working a full-time job. She made good salary, but lacked time for her children, who often were left in the care of Renee’s friend and neighbor Rachel. Rachel was stern and worked the kids hard teaching household skills, but Nina enjoyed spending time with her, especially when they were given free time to play together. When Renee was off from work, she would care for them, but make sure they knew how to deal with practical problems. She was a strong believer in practical and useful knowledge, and wanted to make sure her kids could handle themselves in the real world. Nina started camping when she was 6. Renee, having grown up in rural Minnesota, had camped extensively, and had backpacked across several states in her youth. Her mother would take Nina and Michael on week-long trips to national parks and reserves, teaching them survival skills throughout. Nina enjoyed the peacefulness away from the city, and took to the teachings with vigor. When Nina turned 8, she convinced her mother to let her take up piano, desiring to participate in something beautiful and elegant. With extensive practice, Nina became rather skilled, and has performed several recitals with moderate success. She still plays at school to relieve tension. Once Michael, and later Nina, became 10, Renee deemed her children old enough to start learning important morality lessons on a regular basis. She spent time every day describing what kind of people she faced, and how some of them committed terrible crimes. Nina was fascinated and horrified, and decided that she wanted to put an end to this. As soon as it became available, she took a Criminal Justice class, which she excelled at. When Nina turned 14, Renee took her, as she had with Michael, to the shooting range to teach basic gun safety and proper firearm usage. Nina paid close attention, and followed the gun safety rules strictly under the tutelage of her mother. When Michael, a boisterous young man, turned 18, he went to a nearby college, majoring in Medicine and earning a minor in therapy. He is currently in med school in California. Nina and Michael are very close, and although they occasionally bicker over trivial things, they are still very loyal to each other. Both Nina and her mom are tomboys, and enjoy physical activities. They both enjoy frequent workouts at the local gym, and regularly watch sports, especially football and baseball. They occasionally disagree about which is better, but are still very close and loving, and rarely have serious fights. Nina is an intelligent, hard-working girl who makes reliably good grades. She enjoys Criminal Justice and Psychology classes, but also PE and Social Studies; the psychology of historic figures intrigues her. She studies very hard, and is a perfectionist, refusing to take grades less than perfect. She regularly volunteers at a Soup Kitchen and at the SPCA, due to her firm belief in making a difference. She plans to become a police officer like her mom, but also considers becoming a doctor like Michael. Nina is a very moral person; she respects the concept of right and wrong, and believes in punishment for those who do bad things. She is a strong, independent person, and does not desire marriage or romance, nor does she wish for kids. Nina is cocky and headstrong, stubborn in her beliefs and strong of will. About 6 weeks ago, Nina was shadow-boxing when she accidently stumbled and struck the wall, breaking her left hand; it is currently in a splint, though she has some use of it. Nina is a friendly person; she tries hard to make good first impressions, and enjoys socializing with people. She is very spunky and energetic, and often acts as a driving force to her friends. She is very loyal, and defends those she loves closely. She hates bullies and considers them to be nothing more than young criminals, refusing to associate with anyone who acts cruelly to others. Nina’s other problem is with laziness; she believes that people who do not do their jobs, or who do not work hard, are not deserving of help, since they should be able to do it themselves. Politically, Nina considers herself an Independent, due to mixed views on a number of issues. Advantages: Nina is trained with a gun, and knows how to shoot well. She is also very dexterous and agile, and has good stamina and endurance. Nina has extensive experience with outdoor activities, and possesses numerous survival skills, such as basic plant recognition, firemaking, and disguising campsites. She is a calm, driven and focused and focused young woman, and does not easily panic. Disadvantages: Nina, although fit, lacks size, and would fare very poorly in a fistfight with a larger opponent. She also has a strong code of honor and righteousness, and would refuse to harm another person out of hatred, or as a tactical move. Nina would refuse to allow an ally to be hurt, and is too loyal to let someone who trusts her be endangered when she can prevent it. Nina is also very headstrong, and would not back down from somebody even if it was obvious who was going to win. She also recently broke her left hand, and would struggle to use it as well as she usually could. Designated Number: Female student No. 026 --- Designated Weapon: Pistol Dagger Conclusion: It... is a gun. Well kind've. Not really. But hey, the not-really-a-gun may help her get an actual gun, and until then G26 actually has the skills to keep herself going. ...That was almost positive. I must be going soft. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Espional. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Espional Kills: None Killed By: Madeline Wilcox Collected Weapons: Pistol Dagger (designated weapon, to Madeline Wilcox) Allies: Madeline Wilcox, Mallory McCormick, Grace Faraday, Zubin Wadia, Brian Zhdanovich Enemies: Madeline Wilcox, Finn Grant, Amaranta Montalvo Mid-game Evaluation: Nina awoke atop a shipping crate in the shipping yard. Climbing down, she met up with Madeline Wilcox, and the two agreed to travel together and went to the docks, with Nina intending to protect the other girl. However, she was betrayed, and robbed after being drugged. Leaving the area in a fury, she stopped to rest in the greens before fleeing upon the arrival of Joachim Lovelace and Jaquilyn Locke, causing her to arrive at the scene of the murder of Daniel Whitten, where she confronted Hansel Williams before fleeing when he aimed his gun at her. She stopped briefly at the Northern cliffs, but hearing gunshots caused her to flee again. Nina met up with a large group containing Mallory McCormick, Grace Faraday, Zubin Wadia, and Brian Zhdanovich, agreeing to travel with them for a short time before deciding to leave them behind the next day. She spent most of Day 2 alone, but also met with Amaranta Montalvo and Finn Grant briefly, and yelling at them for treating her coldly. Nina arrived at the Hotel on day 3, where she ran into Maddie again, causing her to fly into a rage and attack the other girl, which backfired when Maddie stabbed her in self-defense. Post-game Evaluation: For someone who claims to be moral, she spent a lot of time running away. At least her death was dramatic. - Jim Greynolds Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Nina's middle name is Audrey according to her handler. This is because in her original profile her name was going to be Audrey but was changed shortly before submission. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nina, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *The Labyrinth *As Long as There are Stars Above You *Not So Quiet Time in the Lunchroom V5: *Game On *A Trust Exercise *Black Hearts *There ain't no more cowboys, only men with violent hearts *Craven *May The Odds Not Fuck You In The Butt *Good Day Sunshine *Walk the Streets So Mean *Nemesis Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nina Clarke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Man, oh, man, have I waited to do one of these for my own kid. Nina was, at first, my best kid, because she had story, and I liked her better than Gwen for some time. However, the parts that led to interesting stuff got lost pretty quickly. She was kind of bland as a person, and I had trouble with giving her direction and character. I heroed her away because I felt she wasn't supposed to live much longer; she basically spent so long wandering the island meeting random people and deciding they wouldn't work for her that it seemed there wasn't anything for her to do, period. I'm satisfied with her death, though, because I feel like making her act so irrationally and then realize she was wrong was a good conclusion for her story, but I wish I'd done more stuff like that with her early on. In short, I'm disappointed in my inability to bring Nina to life, and I think my inexperience was definitely detrimental to her in particular, since she didn't have a strong foundation to begin with. As Persy says below, a strong start and end with nothing much in between.. I wish I could've made her pop more than she did. Sorry, Nina! - Espional *Nina was cool in the beginning, as her temporary partnership with Maddie was pretty neat and threw a bit of reasonable sympathy at her when she was betrayed by her only ally by being drugged and getting her weapon stolen. Nina lost her direction after that though, meeting and talking and then leaving without a lot of stuff being added to it, which is too bad, as she didn't have any more substantial scenes till she was heroed off. The death was okay for what it is, and I found it reasonable and a decent end to her story, but it could have been better if there was more stuff in the middle of her arc. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students